Test, measurement, and calibration instruments, such as multimeters, temperature calibrators and the like, have input/output (I/O) ports to couple the instrument to an external electrical device. Each I/O port includes a terminal or binding post which electrically couples a connector of an external device to the I/O port of the instrument. Typically, terminal posts are versatile, and in many cases may accept banana plugs, alligator clips, bare wires, spade lugs, fork connectors, and other electrical connectors. Often many terminal posts are arranged together on a panel of the test instrument. Due to space limitations many terminal posts are arranged in close proximity with each other.
A panel 110 of an instrument 100, such as a calibration instrument, having a conventional terminal post configuration is shown in FIG. 1. The panel 110 has a plurality of terminal posts 101 arranged on it. The terminal posts 101 protrude out from the panel 110 of the instrument 100 so that a longitudinal axis of each terminal post 101 is approximately perpendicular with the panel 110 of the instrument 100. Connectors 102, in this example spade lugs, are coupled to a respective one of the terminal posts 101 to electrically connect an external device to the instrument 100 through a test lead or wire 103 that is coupled to the connector 102. As can be seen in FIG. 1, a rigid portion of the wire extends from a side of the terminal post and often runs into adjacent terminal posts. For instance, wire 103a is coupled to connector 102a. The connector 102a is clamped by the terminal post 101a such that the wire 103a extends from a side of the terminal post 101a and runs into adjacent terminal post 110b. 
As can be seen from the Figure, attaching a connector to a terminal post can be very difficult, particularly when the terminal posts are located in close proximity with one another. Additionally, when the terminal posts are arranged on an instrument too close together, the rigid part of the wire that runs into adjacent terminal posts may prevent the connector from making good electrical contact or make unwanted contact with an adjacent terminal. Furthermore, the rigid part of the wire can wear out prematurely due to excessive strain caused by bending around adjacent terminal posts. Due to the above mentioned problems, terminal posts generally require a fair amount of space on the panel of the instrument so that a user has enough space to properly install a connector and prevent the premature wearing of the connector.
There is, therefore, a need for a system and method of arranging terminal posts on test instruments so that attaching connectors to the terminal posts is easier. Additionally, there is a need for a system and method for allowing terminal posts to be arranged closer together while preventing the problems discussed above.